the_spooks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iranian Empire
The Iranian Empire is a nation located in Iran and within it's colonies of Malaysia, Indonesia, Tanzania, Mozambique, Zimbabwe, Haiti, The Dominican Republic and Costa Rica. It is a Victorian culture nation like the Japanese Empire, Empire of Mana and Empire of Siam. It is ruled by House Pahlavi who also rules Mana. Governmenthttp://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Iran_(Shroob12)?action=edit&section=1 The Government of the Iranian Empire is a Consitutional Monarch ruled by a Shahanshah or Supreme Emperor of Iran. After the Shahanshah is the Imperial Family, then the Privy Council, then the Prime Minister and his cabinet, then the Bureaucrats, then the Aristocrats, then the Vassal Rulers and Vassal Houses, then the Governor Generals, then the Military, then the Colonial Military, Then the SAVAK police, then the peasants, then the slaves, then the outcasts, then the priests. Military The Military is like the Pahlavi Dynasty of our world except the fact it is Industrialized and has modernized military machines such as Tanks, Industrialized Naval Warships and Aircraft. But these modern military machines are powered by magic since The Iranian Empire is only advanced in Victorian age Technology. Army The Army is the toughest force of the Empire. Infantry The Army consists of Riflemen, the Javidan Guard, Imperial Guard, Sepoys (Soldiers from Malaysia and Indonesia) and the Persian Cossack Brigade which consists of soldiers from all the other colonies of the Empire. Artillery The Artillery is a bunch of tanks powered by magic with hordes of Minobeasts (Minohorses, Minocamels, Minolions) and Tigersques. Colonial Artillery includes Orang Mawas, Fabricated Elephants, Behemoths, Kinnaras, Babi Ngepets and Ebu Gogos. Navy The Navy includes Ships powered by Magic with Leviathans and Fabricated Shark Monsters. Air The Air Force consists of Areoplanes powered by Magic with Leyaks, Fabricated Bird Monsters, Sand Dragons, Fire Dragons and Manticores. Culture Even though the nation is a modernized nation with people wearing modern clothes from our time the culture is that of the British Raj and Parthian Empire. Magic They do use Magic in the nation because Witchcraft is legal and not many witches are being persecuted. This is the Case since they need it for their vehicles. The Magic they have is Persian Magic, East Indies Magic, African Voodoo Magic, Carribean Magic and Aztec Magic. Witch Clans There are hordes of Witch Clans roaming around Iran however the majority of them are mostly Persian women living like gypsies and assassins. The Male clans are the dominant clans and they administer the magic powering their, artillery. Spook Since Witches are legal in Iran's Victorian Age culture with modern clothes and magic being relied on for the modern technology since Iran is in the Victorian age. The Spook Aladdin Agbrah is more of a policeman who prevents magical crime within the city. Membership Line of Succession * Mohammad Reza Shah Pahlavi (b. 1919) married Farah Diba (b. 1939) ** (1) Crown Prince Reza Pahlavi (b. 1960) married Crown Princess Yasmine (b. 1968) *** (2) Princess Noor Pahlavi (b. 1992) *** (3) Princess Iman Pahlavi (b. 1993) *** (4) 'Princess Farah Pahlavi (b. 2004) ** '(5) Prince Ali-Reza Pahlavi (b. 1966) married Sahiibzadi (b. 1966) *** (6) Prince Mohammad von Pahlavi (b. 1992) married Princess Nilufer (b. 1993) **** (7) Prince Karan Pahlavi (b. 2016) **** (8) 'Princess Yuri Pahlavi (b. 2018) **** '(9) Prince Joyahhah Pahlavi (b. 2019) *** (10) 'Princess Kayria Pahlavi (b. 1998) *** '(11) '''Prince Yauren Pahlavi (b. 1998) married Princess Raja Safia Azizah (b. 1999) * '(12) '''Prince Ali-Reza Pahlavi (b. 1922) married Christiane Cholewski ** '(13) Prince Joachim Christian Philippe Mridhani Pahlavi (b. 1941) *** (14) Prince Leopold Mridhani (b. 1966) married Brigadier General Tunku Puteri Intan Safinaz (b. 1966) **** (15) 'Princess Nami Safinaz (b. 1980) married Arsalan Mirza Qajar (b. 1980) ***** '(16) 'Princess Yuri Pahlavi (b. 2002) *** '(17) 'Prince Yajullah Shah (b. 1989) married Negar "Nina" Qajar (b. 1989) **** '(18) 'Prince Yaru Pahlavi (b. 2004) ** '(19) 'Patrick Ali Pahlavi (b. 1947) married Sonja Lauman *** '(20) '''Prince 'Davoud Pahlavi (b. 1971) married unknown woman **** '(21) 'Princess Solvène **** '(22) 'Princess Elsa *** '(23) 'Houd Pahlavi (b. 1972) married Unknown wife **** '(24) 'Prince Rafaël *** '(25) 'Mohammad Pahlavi (b. 1977) married Marija Singh (b. 1978) **** '(26) 'Princess Mirania Pahlavi (b. 1998) **** '(27) 'Princess Jasmine Pahlavi (b. 2001) **** '(28) '''Prince Mohammad Pahlavi Jr. (b. 2004) Cabinet * Lord-Marshall Gholam Reza Azhari - President of the Privy Council * Lord Mahmoud Ahmadinejad - Prime Minister * Lord Ali Lanjani - Speaker of Parliament * Lady Naji Mivanah - Foreign Minister * Lord Ali Shahbazi - Armament Minister * Lord Amir Hatami - Minister of Security * Lady Najah Myhaji - Minister of Intelligence Military * Amir Mohammad Bagheri - Chief of Staff * Amir Abdolrahim Mousavi - Warlord of Army * Amir Kioumars Heydari - Captain of the Imperial Guard * Amir Mohammed Mir Mohanna - Admiral of Navy * Amir Fazad Esmali - Air Marshall Vassalshttp://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Iran_(Shroob12)?action=edit&section=2 The Imperial State of Malaysia The Imperial State of Malaysia is an overseas Vassal of Iran located in Southeast Asia in the Malay peninsula strip. It's vassal rulers are the protectorate kingdoms of Selengor, Perlis, Terengganu, Kedah, Keletan, Pahang, Johor and Perak. They rule with a king Elected as a Yang di-Pertuan Agong of the vassal state. * Abdullah of Pahang - Supreme Ruler of Malaysia, Sultan of Pahang and head of House Bendahara * Abdul Halim of Kedah - Sultan of Kedah and head of House Mahawangsa * Muhammad V of Kelatan, Sultan of Keletan and head of House Long Yunus * Sultan Ibrahim Ismail of Johor, Sultan of Johor and head of House Temenggong * Mizan Zainal Abidin of Terengganu, Sultan of Terengganu and Head of House Bendahara * Sharafuddin of Selengor, Sultan of Selengor and head of House Daeng Chelak * Sirajuddin of Perlis, Raja of Perlis and head of House Jamalullail * Nazrin Shah of Perak, Sultan of Perak and head of House Perak. Maharajanate of Haiti The Maharajanite of Haiti is another overseas vassal. The Duvalier dynasty is the Dynasty of the Maharaja itself in which the Maharaja is also president. This vassal shares borders with the other vassal known as the Dominican Republic. * Jigme Khesar Namgyel Wangchuck of House Wangchuck * Stenio Vincent, Prime Minister of Haiti Dominican Republic The Dominican Republic is a overseas vassal state in the Caribian next to Haiti. The nation is ruled by a President named Rafael Leónidas Trujillo Molina who is a loyalist of the Iranians in which he rules as a dictator. This is the only republic run vassal state within the Empire. It borders the Mararajanite of Haiti from the east. * Rafael Leónidas Trujillo Molina - President of the Republic and head of House Trujillo. United Indonesian Emirates United Indonesian Emirates is a nation ruled that is a Vassal State overseas. It is ruled by an Emir called Supreme Leader who is a tribal chieftan. The current Emir is Hamengkubowono IX Yopgya of House Hamengkubowono * Hamengkubowono IX Yopgya, Emir of the United Indonesian Emirates. Head of House Hamengkubowono. Maharajanite of Brunei The Maharajanite of Brunei is another vassal in the East Indies the Maharajanite consists of Islands north and west of Indonesia. The Maharajanite is ruled by the Maharaja of Brunei who is of House Bolkiah. The Empire is also known as the Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace and the various regions of the country are governed by regional warlords whom are exiled Warlords from China after it became the People's Republic of China * Omar Ali Saifuddien III Mararajah of Brunei, head of House Bolkiah Maharajanite of Bhutan The Maharajanite of Bhutan is another vessel of Imperial Iran. The Maharajanite is ruled by the Wangchuck Dynasty whom call themselves the Dragon Kings. Bhutan is the west most region of the East Indies Province of the Empire. The Maharajanite's Privy council president is the Dai Lama of Tibet, another Vassal of Iran which lost it's land to Red China's forces. * Jigme Khesar Namgyel Wangchuck, Head of House Wangchuck Category:Alternate History Category:Nation Category:Kingdoms Category:Empires Category:Magic Category:Magic Nations Category:Nations with Overseas Vassals Category:Nations in Asia